C&C Renegade: Covert Ops
by Jonathan
Summary: Havoc, the Global Defense Initiative commando, assaults a Nod base.


Covert Ops  
  
  
  
A lone soldier swims silently through the cold, dark water, slowly approaching the shore as if he has all the time in the world. He stops for a moment and searches the area in front of him, looking for any stray guards that might be smart enough to notice his approach from the lake. Fortunately for Havoc, no one seemed to notice or care. Ignorant Noddies, more concerned with their fanatical desire to worship Kane than cover their own asses.  
  
He begins swimming towards the shore again, and draws out his silenced MP- 5K. As he reaches the shore, he slowly walks out of the water and crouches behind a cluster of bushes, watching a searchlight scan for any potential targets within or around the Nod base. Security seems pretty lax at this place, just something that'll make Havoc's job so much easier. The searchlight in the distance is making his eyesight less adjusted to the darkness, so he puts on his night-vision goggles and notices a pair of troopers that he didn't see before. They are just a pair of guards, lousy ones at that; more concerned with smoking and leaning against a wall than actually keeping watch on anything. Havoc lifts up the MP-5K and shoulders it, putting a double-tap of silenced machine-pistol fire into both guard's heads, dropping them in a second.  
  
Havoc then decides to make his move. He runs up and hides behind the wall the two guards were leaning against. He takes out a small mirror and angles it so that he can see behind the wall, and his target comes in to view. His mission is to destroy this Nod base, which even for Havoc, is a large task to undertake. With a barely audible sigh, he peeks around the corner and looks up at the guard tower, noticing that the light is about to pass over him. He hides behind the wall again and watches the shadow of the wall changing in front of him as the light passes by. He turns around and looks back up at the tower, sights the light operator and machine gunner, and fires. Seven shots fly out of the barrel of the weapon, spinning towards the two Nod soldiers. The soldier manning the machine gun in the tower turns around to talk to his friend, and puts his face in the direct line of the bullets. Two of them slam into his eyeball and forehead, splattering his blood, brains, and bone fragments onto the inside of the guard tower. The remaining bullets sliced through the other soldier's neck and jaw, tearing his face apart and killing him instantly.  
  
The light continues to move, as Havoc notices. It must be controlled by a machine. He could care less if they see him or not, they are going to die anyways. Havoc runs out from behind the wall and runs up to the Nod Tiberium Refinery, hiding in its shadow. The Noddies must be mostly asleep. Too bad, he won't get to see the looks on their faces after what they're gonna feel.  
  
He takes out a package of timed C4 plastic explosive, places it on the side of the Refinery, and sets it for two hours. The red light on the timer lights up a small area around the Refinery's shadow, and Havoc begins to notice that it isn't the only thing brightening up the darkness around him. The Moon is becoming visible from the thick clouds that are becoming fewer and far between. "Damn it all! Looks like they might see what hit them after all... Hmm, maybe both ways, there's no way in hell I'll be able to plant all of these explosive charges with this Moonlight making me visible to anyone..." he says to himself, finally getting a good idea. "Now, if these little bastards are going to see something, they are definitely going to see it." Havoc grins as he pulls out his Ion Cannon beacon, and makes one more look around before he decides to make a quick run for the middle of the base. "Oh shit, this had better work..." he mumbles to himself as he lumbers along, finally reaching the middle. He places the beacon on the ground and sets the timer for fifteen minutes. It starts blinking and beeping audibly. "Damn it, why do they set these things to make noise?!" A few hundred feet from him, a few Nod soldiers call the base to alert and begin firing at Havoc. He mumbes a few obscenities to himself and runs off, firing his MP-5K back behind him as he runs past the wall and hides behind it again.  
  
The Nod soldiers run towards him, and one hears the beacon. They yell out crazily and rush towards it, totally forgetting Havoc, the GDI soldier they were chasing. They gather around the beacon and start messing with it, trying to turn it off. One of them screws it up and makes the time shorten down to five minutes. They scream out and shoot the imbicle who messed with it, and run off in differing directions, trying to escape the impending column of light which will decimate the Nod base.  
  
Havoc hears the beacon beeping faster and nearly shits his pants. He drops his weapon and runs for it, jumping into the lake and swims for his life, his heart beating faster as he attempts to escape the Ion Cannon which will be arriving within the minute. As Havoc dives down deeper into the lake, the beacon finally arrives at a steady tone and rain starts falling, meaning that the satellite is orbiting right above the base. A bright light becomes visible through the clouds, and a shaft of blue energy slams down on the Nod base, pulsing brighter by the second until a brighter blue pulse of energy rockets down the path of the shaft of light and totally decimates the Nod base, leaving nothing but fires and smoke as the light dissipates and finally disappears.  
  
Havoc swims off into the night, surprised that he lived... 


End file.
